


Cooking with Gordon

by VoidLeviathan



Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Half Life AU [4]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Bad Cooking, Comfort, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidLeviathan/pseuds/VoidLeviathan
Summary: Barney mentions to Gordon in passing at some point in this AU that he doesn't know how to cook and only knows how to bake. Gordon, being the great friend he is wants to teach his friend (totally friend) how to cook and thats what this fic kinda is...kinda...just something short.[ If you're familiar with the coffee stained books au you should know well enough that this au is a hl crossover with both portal and hlvrai. So names mentioned should not come as a surprise. ]
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Series: Coffee-Stained Books - Half Life AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Cooking with Gordon

"Barney you're- you- here let me help" Gordon laughed out. Naturally he would be signing, but due to his hands currently being busy washing some vegetables, he would have to make an exception with talking just this once.

Barney huffed with mock frustration, really he didn't mind at all that the taller man stepped in. The battle between himself and the currently half destroyed avocado would have ended in no victors.

"You're using a dull knife first of all. Second, you have to cut around it slowly. If you keep the knife against the seed it makes it easier, see?"

"Well damn if you're just going to stand here and do everything then why am I helping?" Barney let out a dramatic sigh, "Really uh- its...its nice of you to let me help. Where'd you learn to cook like this anyway?"

"I uh- let me think...I want to say it was with my brother when I was younger but I could be wrong. I do know I learned a few things from my dad though. Helped him a lot when he was making us dinner. Uncle Coomer also taught me a lot too. Showed me how to make a super nice stew."

"Sounds...sounds really nice...havin' all that family to show you and stuff."

"Barney I didn't mean to-"

"No its okay." Barney cut in, "I- damn I shouldn't be makin' this all sad. Sorry about that Gordon. Its just that thinkin' about it I never actually thought to teach myself how to cook properly because of- I don't know,  _ everything _ . Its uh- its kinda nice learning from you? Really nice...I'm having fun."

"Well helping you learn and having fun is what I'm-  _ shit the chickens burning! _ "

Gordon quickly rushed over to the oven, frantically shoving on some mits and attempting to pull what he could salvage out without burning himself. It made Barney laugh harder than he should have. Gordon teasing him and stating that Barney was lucky they had backup otherwise they'd be having an awful ramen for lunch.

That simply made Barney laugh harder and maybe that had been the happiest Gordon had ever seen him since they became friends.

They'd have to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> enby-crow out here really writin a fic possibly shorter than breakup text oh man


End file.
